


Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

by Fiera_Fierce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera_Fierce/pseuds/Fiera_Fierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La leyenda de los fundadores: la historia de una amistad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un deseo para la reina Maeve

PRIMERA PARTE: EL ORIGEN

I. Un deseo a la reina Maeve

Los rayos del sol se colaban a duras penas entre las nubes y el viento aullaba como si pretendiera convocar toda su fuerza en la montaña Knocknarea. Una sombra se deslizó sinuosamente sobre el megalito central y se escuchó un batir de alas inmensas. Helga elevó la vista al cielo, expectante. Sin embargo, un misterioso resplandor la cegó por un momento y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la frente para protegerse los ojos. Entonces, sonrió. Por encima de su cabeza, planeaba en círculos una bestia imponente y dorada, parte león, parte águila. Sobre el lomo, portaba a un hombre joven de piel curtida y cabellos pelirrojos, que ondeaban al viento como una bandera a la libertad. Él la saludó con el brazo y propinó una patada a la ijada del grifo. Este, tras soltar un graznido, comenzó a descender lentamente hasta posarse con suavidad sobre la hierba, a pocos metros de la joven menuda de ojos color avellana.

—¡Godric! —exclamó ella sin contener su alegría mientras que el jinete se bajaba de un salto de la grupa del grifo y (a pesar del largo de su túnica escarlata) cruzaba en tres zancadas la distancia que los separaba.

—¡Brocky*, cuánto me alegro de verte! —contestó él mientras la abrazaba, la levantaba en volandas y giraba sobre sí mismo. Ella le golpeó con los puños en los hombros para que la soltara, pero reía a carcajadas—. ¿Has visto? ¡Todavía puedo levantarte como cuando éramos niños! No has cambiado nada.

—¡Sí he cambiado! —rezongó ella una vez ya en el suelo. Se apartó de la frente los finos tirabuzones de color rubio ceniciento que el viento y su amigo se habían encargado de desordenar y se atusó la túnica cerúlea con un ademán de la mano mientras añadía—: Lo que pasa es que no soy la única: mides cuatro pies más, como poco. Y me has pillado con la guardia baja; llego a tener la varita a mano y...

La sonrisa del apuesto joven se ensanchó y a Helga le pareció que sus ojos azules centelleaban. Nadie podría decir que Godric Gryffindor no fuera apuesto, pero su mayor atractivo residía en aquellos ojos brillantes, siempre llenos de entusiasmo; a veces, pasión. Quizás fueran un reflejo de su espíritu.

—Tendrás que admitir que sigues siendo un taponcillo, Brocky.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, resignada. Estaba demasiado contenta como para discutir. Además, enseguida notó que no estaban solos. Detrás del grifo y Godric, un águila real de color bronce agitaba las alas con fuerza en su lucha contra el viento. Finalmente, hincó las garras en la tierra y dejó descansar las alas con un movimiento elegante.

—¿Gwen? ¿Eres tú?

Godric se dio la vuelta, y ambos vieron al ave transformarse en una joven alta y esbelta, de gran belleza. Se acercó a ellos, no sin cierta rigidez, muy seria, arrastrando una túnica morada decorada con motivos vegetales, bordados en hilo negro: un patrón sencillo, pero elaborado. Por los hombros le caían dos cascadas de pelo rizado negro, como la noche.

—Buena pregunta —respondió con calma, pensativa—. Sin duda, siempre soy yo. Ahora, ¿soy Gwen?

—¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe, Rowena, tú sí que no cambiarás nunca! —se rió Godric mientras Helga abrazaba a la recién llegada—. Aunque sí que te veo mucho más guapa, Gwen.

—Eso me ha dicho el espejo esta mañana —corroboró Gwen—. Comentó que el morado me favorecía —miró en derredor, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Dónde está Salazar?

—No ha llegado todavía —contestó Helga—. A propósito, ¿habéis oído...?

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y Godric asintió con la cabeza y respondió a la pregunta no formulada en un hilo de voz:

—Me lo contó él.

De pronto, una sombra de gravedad se cernió sobre el trío, como una gran nube de tormenta. Helga sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, como si intentara apartar de su mente pensamientos desagradables. Godric, por su parte, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, comprensivo, y abrió la boca para decir acaso unas palabras, pero se quedó en un amago, pues fue Gwen la que rompió el silencio:

—¿Y cómo está?

Godric se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien —una cuarta voz retumbó en la cima de la montaña y una figura alta y delgada emergió detrás del monolito ante el que estaban todos reunidos. Se trataba de un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo oscuro con aspecto simiesco; una gran capa azul marino le cubría los hombros y a sus labios afloraba una triste sonrisa.

—¡Sal! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Le reprendió Helga.

—Tranquila, Brocky, acabo de llegar —contestó él, risueño. —Me alegro de veros a todos.

Helga iba a añadir algo más, pero los ojos grises de Salazar la interceptaron. La mirada de Salazar no admitía réplicas, de manera que nadie objetó ni preguntó nada. Como si hubieran acordado, en silencio, una amnesia temporal. Entonces, asintieron, felices de estar juntos por fin después de tres largos años de separación. De algún modo extraño, se sentían completos, allí, rodeados de sus mejores amigos y a punto de empezar una nueva empresa. No resultaba cómodo tocar los temas dolorosos. No en ese momento.

Godric, siempre el primero en tomar la iniciativa, recogió una piedra del suelo; todos le imitaron. Silenciosamente, como dictaba la tradición, rodearon la tumba de la reina Maeve*, la que había sido la mentora de tantos magos y brujas en otro tiempo, y dejaron caer la piedra que habían escogido sobre la fría roca. Cada una de ellas representaba un deseo, una petición para que, juntos, fueran capaces de seguir los pasos de la antigua maestra y fundar…

—Nuestro colegio, por fin —suspiró Helga.

—¿Os imagináis? —La voz de Gwen tembló, minutos después, cuando todos bajaban juntos por un sendero de arena—. Un lugar de sabiduría y magia como nunca se haya visto.

—Un refugio para los magos perseguidos —susurró Salazar con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte—. Un hogar.

—Y un reto. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar —culminó Godric—. Os recuerdo que hay pegas.

—¿Pegas? —Inquirió Salazar, mientras apartaba la rama de un árbol de un manotazo.

Puede que hubiera sido mucho más sencillo aparecerse o incluso montar el grifo de Godric, que volaba por encima de ellos en silencio; sin embargo, todos reconocían un placer extraño en caminar juntos montaña abajo, rodeados de la naturaleza verde de Eire, hablando y discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos en que, todavía niños, desconocían muchas ramas de la magia y apenas eran capaces de convertir la púa de un erizo en un alfiler. De alguna manera, era una forma de recordar el origen, los pilares de su amistad y recuperar su auténtica esencia.

—Gwen. —Godric ladeó la cabeza hacia ella para invitarla a explicarse.

—Como sabéis, he encontrado el lugar perfecto. Un puerco acudió a mí en un sueño y me indicó el camino. En las tierras de Alba. Sin embargo, Godric lo ha comprobado personalmente y…

Como siempre, las explicaciones de Rowena, desprovistas de detalles y forjadas a partir de ideas inconexas (salvo para ella) no aclaraban especialmente la situación; sin embargo, resultaba entretenido y fascinante escucharla hablar. Godric siempre había pensado que era por su voz grave, suave y aterciopelada que, de alguna forma, imbuía de misterio y delicia todo cuanto saliera de su boca. Con todo, tenía que interrumpirla si quería que los demás se enteraran de algo:

—…no es un castillo cualquiera —terminó Godric por ella—. Lo protege un dragón. Más bien, una dragona.

—En periodo de incubación —añadió Gwen—. Según mis cálculos.

—Eso complica un poco las cosas, efectivamente. —Helga frunció el ceño.

—No se me ocurre cómo echarla de allí entre cuatro magos, si os soy sincero —terció Salazar—. No es que yo sea muy ducho en criaturas mágicas, pero ¿esos bichos no pesan toneladas y toneladas?

—Podemos probar con hechizos aturdidores —opinó Godric.

—Eso no nos ayudará a desplazar a la dragona —objetó Gwen—. Ni a sus huevos.

—En los huevos está la clave —razonó Helga—. Ella irá donde quiera que ellos estén. Lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar cómo burlar a la dragona para coger los huevos y usarlos después como señuelo.

—¿Y no volverá ella después al castillo una vez haya encontrado los huevos? —insistió Salazar.

—No creo que sea capaz de desplazar siete u ocho huevos por su cuenta —saltó Godric—. Además, es mucho más fácil evitar que el dragón vuelva a entrar.

—Godric tiene razón —asintió Gwen—. Además, ya contábamos con poner medidas de seguridad de todas maneras. Al castillo y a los terrenos.

—¿Terrenos? —preguntó Sal con entusiasmo.

—Un bosque, un prado, un lago… —enumeró Gwen—. Muy completo.

—Si hay bosque y hay lago, dudo que un dragón sea la única presencia mágica con la que nos encontremos alrededor de un castillo —subrayó Helga—. ¿Me equivoco, Godric?

—No. Hay una manada de centauros en el bosque. Unicornios, hipogrifos brotruckles, thesthrals, lo típico…

—‹‹Lo típico››—se burló Sal. Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír tras un intercambio de miradas.

—También hay gente del agua —añadió Gwen—. Tendríamos que hablar con ellos y los centauros, ¿no os parece?

—Es lo más prudente y razonable —corroboró Helga.

—Qué prudentes y razonables son estas dos, ¿verdad, Sal? —Godric le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

—Verdad. —Salazar sonrió, divertido.

Y con aquel guiño y aquella sonrisa, parecía que el cielo encapotado acabara de despejarse y el sol iluminara por fin la campiña de Eire. De algún modo, todo parece más bello y más verdadero cuando se está entre amigos.

Una vez hubieron dejado la colina atrás, echaron a andar por la pradera a buen paso, sin detenerse. En unos veinte minutos llegaron a una gran roca aislada en medio de la nada. Helga no perdió el tiempo, se sacó del cinto una varita de madera y dio con ella un único golpe suave a la roca. Por arte de magia, la roca empezó a aumentar de tamaño progresivamente y a mudar su aspecto. Iba cobrando la forma de una sencilla cabaña, con su techo a dos aguas, sus cuatro paredes y sus pequeños ventanucos de madera. La transformación tardó exactamente cinco segundos exactos en completarse. Los magos lo supieron en cuanto vieron abrirse la puerta principal de par en par, a modo de invitación. Helga cedió el paso a Gwen y a esta la siguieron Godric y Sal, no sin cierta curiosidad.

—Conque es aquí donde vives, ¿eh, Brocky? —masculló Godric entre dientes—. Me haces sentirme mal conmigo mismo.

—¿Mal contigo mismo? —Helga se sorprendió por un momento, a lo que Salazar se echó a reír y explicó:

—Tu humildad le abruma. Recordad que nuestro Godric vive en una fortaleza amurallada llena de estandartes y escudos. Y si no recuerdo mal, tiene un foso y dos leones de oro apostados en la entrada principal.

—Son muy simpáticos —recordó Gwen—. Ronronean si les acaricias detrás de las orejas.

Helga se echó a reír mientras indicaba a los demás que dejaran sus capas en el perchero que colgaba de la pared, justo detrás de la puerta. Pasaron a un acogedor salón principal en forma de L, muy luminoso, con suelo de madera y de tonos cálidos. Los hombres se sentaron en un mullido sofá verde mientras Gwen se paseaba por la sala, prestando especial atención a los libros de la estantería de caoba. Una mujer rubia de nariz afilada no le quitaba ojo desde su cuadro oval, en una pared.

—Vuelvo enseguida, he preparado algo de merienda —aventuró Helga.

—Música para mis oídos —respondió Godric con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Brocky —dijo Salazar.

—¿Hay té? —Preguntó Gwen.

—¿Cómo no iba a haberlo, Gwen? —replicó Helga, ofendida, desde el vestíbulo.

—Sí, Gwen, ¡Qué cosas dices! —se burló Sal.

Al rato regresó Helga, perseguida de una bandeja de plata flotante. Godric y Sal pusieron los ojos como platos al fijarse en la tarta de melaza con mermelada de arándanos, los pastelitos de nata montada y crema y las galletas de chocolate.

—Un día te declararán amor eterno —susurró Gwen con una sonrisita. Sal se ruborizó y a Godric se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

—No sería justo llevarme yo todo el mérito —contestó Helga sin hacer mucho caso del comentario—. Libby me ha ayudado mucho.

Se escuchó un chasquido y, de pronto, apareció ante ellos una criatura del color de las espinacas que le llegaba a Helga a la altura de las rodillas. Llevaba una cortina florida a modo de toga y tenía orejas enormes de murciélago. La elfina apuntó con su nariz respingona hacia arriba para posar sus grandes ojos verdes en su ama.

—¿Llamaba el ama a Libby?

—Estos señores te quieren dar las gracias por la merienda, Libby —contestó Helga mientras colocaba el contenido de una segunda bandeja que acababa de aterrizar en la mesa del café: tazas, platos, vasos, servilletas de tela y cubiertos de postre. La tetera y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla llegaban poco después.

—Sí, gracias Libby —asintió Godric mientras tomaba el cuchillo para cortar un pedazo de la tarta—. Tiene todo una pinta estupenda.

—Gracias —concedió Salazar también con una sonrisa amable y ojos sinceros—. ¿Te ha enseñado Helga algunas de sus recetas?

—Oh, sí, señorito Slytherinn, el ama Hufflepuff es generosa y espléndida con Libby y comparte con ella todos sus secretos. Sus mejores recetas de cocina, señor.

—¿Cómo no? Helga es tan dulce, que sus mayores secretos son sus recetas de cocina —comentó Godric con una sonrisa—. En serio, me haces sentirme muy mal conmigo mismo, Brocky. ¿No podrías tener un dulce ancianito encerrado en el ático como todo el mundo?

—¿Tienes un anciano encerrado en el ático? —Helga se escandalizó y puso las manos en jarras. Libby frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Godric reprobatoriamente.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Olvídalo, solo era… —intentó defenderse Godric, mirando más a la elfina que a Helga.

—Godric Gryffindor, responde mi pregunta. —Helga habló con voz tajante.

—Bueno, técnicamente mi tío no es un anciano todavía. Solo tiene ciento y un años. Está en la flor de la vida…

—¡Godric!

—¡Es broma, Brocky!¡Es broma!

La elfina, al escuchar esto último, sacudió la cabeza, pero suspiró, aliviada, y se desapareció en el aire con solo chasquear los dedos.

—De todos modos, Gry, amigo mío —intervino Salazar—, me encantaría conocer esos secretos de los que tanto te avergüenzas. Si no tienes a tu tío encerrado en el ático… ¿dónde lo has metido?

—¡Sal! —se indignó Helga.

—¡Venga, Brocky! —Se rió Salazar—. Hasta tú admitirás que está como una regadera. La última vez que lo vimos, intentó lanzarle un maleficio a Gwen por un comentario sobre sus geranios.

—En su defensa diré que no fue un comentario agradable —terció Rowena.

—¡Aún así!

—Ni una palabra más sobre el señor Gryffindor —zanjó Helga—. Voy a por el azúcar para el té. Tendría que haber llegado ya… En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Godric se giró hacia Sal y se cubrió la boca con la mano para susurrarle al oído:

—En las mazmorras.

Sal se echó a reír sin disimulo al tiempo que sacaba la varita y encendía un fuego en la chimenea. Cuando Helga volvió de la cocina con el azucarero en la mano, Gwen se sentó en una butaca junto al fuego y suspiró:

—La casita es muy de tu estilo, Helga, pero… ¿no echas de menos el valle…?

—Lo echo muchísimo de menos, pero este lugar es perfecto para captar futuros estudiantes.

—¿Vienen muchos a la tumba de la reina Maeve? —preguntó Sal con interés.

—¡Miles de personas! Es increíble —confirmó Helga—. Todos magos.

—No es de extrañar. La muerte de Maeve está ligada al ocaso de las artes mágicas —explicó Rowena—. Puede que nosotros fuéramos sus últimos alumnos… Ahora lo que abunda es la mediocridad. Los jóvenes magos ya no tienen a dónde acudir, los maestros están dispersos. No hay escuelas mágicas en Europa Occidental y no corren tiempos para mandar a los niños a estudiar a Asia.

—Para colmo de males, no hay un registro de magos. Nacen magos y nadie se entera. Se convierten en marginados en ocasiones. No se les educa, sus habilidades especiales se pierden…

—Tampoco es que sean un portento —Salazar compuso una mueca de desprecio que los demás fingieron no ver.

—Hogwarts será nuestra aportación a la historia de la magia en estas islas —anunció Gwen.

—¿Hogwarts? —preguntaron los demás.

—Será el nombre del colegio, naturalmente —sonrió ella.

—Suena bien —opinó Godric—. Tiene garra.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo empezamos? ¿Y cómo? Propongo que empecemos cuanto antes con los preparativos y no dejemos ni un detalle al azar —preguntó Sal, que era una persona, ante todo, práctica y gustaba mucho de estrategias. Godric lo miró no sin cierto cariño y estima. Reconocía en su amigo ciertas cualidades de las que él carecía y que, por tanto, admiraba sobremanera, como la prudencia y la astucia.

—Yo creo que lo primero —empezó a responder Godric— es dar con una buena espada.

—¿Una buena espada? —Sal enarcó una ceja dubitativo.

—Para defenderse de una dragona furiosa, es lo mejor.

—¿Y para qué están las varitas mágicas? —inquirió Gwen con sorna —¿Para los fuegos artificiales?

—Yo me encargo de la espada —gruñó Godric—. Ya me lo agradeceréis un día. Vosotros seguid con vuestros planes inteligentes…

—Godric tiene razón en una cosa —sentenció Helga—. Lo primero es burlar a la bestia.

—Lo segundo, hablar con seres mágicos que habiten en los territorios del castillo —prosiguió Gwen.

—Lo tercero, las medidas de seguridad en el castillo —continuó Salazar.

—Después, habrá que adecentarlo —sugirió Helga—. Esto incluye la limpieza y la disposición de todos los espacios en vistas a que sirvan a la formación de los jóvenes magos y brujas. Es decir, distribución de las aulas, materiales…

—Para lo cual hay que decidir qué asignaturas y cuántos cursos se impartirán en el colegio —la interrumpió Gwen—. Y habrá que contratar profesores, por supuesto.

—¿No nos bastamos nosotros cuatro? —preguntó Godric.

—No creo que podamos abarcar tanto —negó Helga—. Aparte, os olvidáis de algo crucial.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Gwen.

—¡El servicio! ¿Quién encenderá y apagará los fuegos, limpiara un castillo tan enorme y cocinará para tanta gente?

—No había caído —admitió Gwen.

—Yo había pensado en elfos domésticos —sugirió Helga—. Mi Libby sería una maravillosa jefa de cocina…

—¡Segpía magapiglloso teneg a Lippy de cocinega! —exclamó Godric con la boca llena de tarta de melaza.


	2. El castillo de Ragnok I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric está decidido a encontrar una espada y, como todo el mundo sabe, las mejores espadas son aquellas forjadas por duendes...

El sol despuntaba entre los picos de los montes y un joven pelirrojo permanecía guarecido bajo un gran risco y camuflado en la semioscuridad, con su poderosa mano sobre el pico de su grifo dorado. Solo se escuchaba el ruido estridente e inconfundible del mazo al golpear el metal sobre un yunque. Era un ruido seco, intermitente, pero continuo que procedía de algún lugar por debajo del suelo y hacía que las pequeñas piedras palpitaran a sus pies. Godric llevaba dos días de vuelo solo para escuchar ese ruido y estaba ya tan cerca que, apenas contenía la emoción. Sin embargo, hay que extremar la precaución cuando se trata de duendes. Más si estás en guerra con ellos, ‹‹para no perder la costumbre››, se dijo Godric internamente.

—Bueno, Gwyddyon, viejo amigo —le susurró a su grifo—. Te confieso que no tengo la menor idea de cómo entrar en el castillo.

Gwyddion rasgó el suelo con sus garras por toda respuesta. Aunque la idea no era mala, Godric negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Causar cualquier desperfecto en la fortaleza duende no iba a ayudarlo en aras de obtener favores. Gwen lo habría calificado de una total falta de juicio. Podría imaginarla con el ceño fruncido y la nariz torcida sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente, mientras Helga balbuceaba tonterías sobre los pobres duendes y lo mucho que les costaría reconstruir su subterfugio secreto.

Bueno, no era tan secreto si el viejo Quinn sabía de su existencia. Era él quien había puesto sobre la pista a Godric. No le había dicho dónde exactamente, pero, entre copa y copa de whisky de fuego se le había escapado un par de detalles. Había hablado de Cymru, que había huido por los pelos una vez. No obstante, no le había hablado de cómo logró escapar o de si le liberaron, de manera que tampoco sabía si había forma de entrar si no era un duende.

Sin embargo, él era Godric Gryffindor y lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza sería rendirse antes de plantar batalla. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de esperar a que algún duende asomara la cabeza y le ayudara inconscientemente a deducir dónde estaba la puerta. Sin embargo, no podía pasarse media vida en aquel monte; había quedado con sus compañeros en apenas unas horas para ayudarlos a deshacerse del dragón. Por otra parte, Godric tampoco se destacaba por su paciencia.

¿Qué haría Sal? Godric se esforzó por imaginarse la cara de su amigo, burlona y condescendiente. Sus ojos grises, que hablaban más que sus labios, le decían: ‹‹observa Gryffindor, presta atención››. Sí, ese sería el consejo del astuto Slytherin: que observara, que prestara atención. Así pues, miró más allá de los montes y posó su mirada sobre el valle por un momento. Era un lugar bonito, sobre todo a la luz del alba, cuando los rayos del sol eran menos radiantes y más puros. Las aguas del río parecían transparentes. Godric siguió el sinuoso paso del río subir entre los pastos verdes hasta perderse entre las rocas de las montañas…

—Lo tengo. —Godric sonrió—. Quédate aquí, Gwydd y cúbreme las espaldas.

El grifo gruñó a modo de protesta, pero se quedó inmóvil en su puesto, como un feroz vigía. Godric le acarició las plumas del cuello antes de salir de su escondite, varita en mano. Intentó disipar dónde terminaba el rastro de agua y se dirigió hacia allí, un punto distante al este. La mayor parte del camino, la cruzó caminando a grandes zancadas, pero en ocasiones, se vio obligado a sortear peligrosos desfiladeros y a escalar paredes de roca para descender o ascender. Nunca resbaló. Si uno se fijaba bien en los fuertes brazos de Godric, se daría cuenta enseguida de que los tenía llenos de cicatrices pasadas, vestigios de quien fuera un aventurero inexperto algún día. El paso de los años, aunque fueran pocos, habían hecho mella en el cuerpo de ese espíritu intrépido. Sin embargo, su alma seguía intacta, siempre la de un explorador incansable. Con todo, la experiencia en hazañas y desventuras, habían convertido al aprendiz en maestro que no da paso en falso.

Persiguió al río hasta una gruta bastante grande en la que su murmullo se perdía. Godric se quitó la capa y las botas sin vacilar y tras mascullar el hechizo casco burbuja, se sumergió en las aguas cristalinas. Buceó en la oscuridad con la esperanza de que el agua fuese la respuesta. El agua del que ningún ser vivo puede prescindir. A sus labios afloró una sonrisa confiada al distinguir una luz tenue al final de un angosto túnel; parecía que no iba desencaminado. Sin embargo, no las tenía todas consigo porque la gruta se estrechaba cada vez más y más. Llegó al punto en que el túnel se convertía en un tubo de extraño metal azulado con una abertura un poco más pequeña que la cavidad por la que había estado nadando la última media hora.

Artesanía duende, no cabía duda.

Podría haber simplificado las cosas y aumentado el diámetro de aquel artilugio brillante antes de arriesgarse a pasar sin más, pero temía que estuviera encantado o que cualquier rastro de magia pudiera alertar al resto de duendes de su presencia, así que decidió seguir adelante. Godric pegó los brazos al cuerpo y introdujo primero la cabeza y luego los hombros, se propulsó con las piernas desde atrás y siguió avanzando hasta que, de repente, sintió un dolor repentino en las muñecas a la altura de las caderas, donde se había quedado completamente atascado. Intentó sacar las manos, pero no lo consiguió.

Lo peor del caso es que tenía las manos inmovilizadas y, por tanto, no podía usar la varita. Cuando se agotara la magia del hechizo, se ahogaría si no conseguía llegar al otro lado del túnel. No obstante, no perdió la calma, lo que habría sido un craso error.

Relajó las piernas al otro lado del tubo e intentó tantear con el pie algún recoveco en la roca de la gruta. Efectivamente, su pie izquierdo se topó con un saliente en el que Godric encajó de inmediato los dos pies como buenamente pudo. A continuación, tiró de su cuerpo desde atrás con toda la fuerza que pudo. Sus piernas se convirtieron en una palanca para el resto de su cuerpo que, poco a poco, fue saliendo del tubo.

Desafortunadamente, nada más haber vuelto a la gruta, sonó un leve ‹‹plop›› y su casco transparente desapareció. Sintió la adrenalina en la garganta y en un ataque de lucidez, con el poco aire que le quedaba, gritó (aunque en el agua sonó más bien a una pedorreta):

—¡Engorgio!

El cilindro duende aumentó tanto de tamaño de repente, que el nivel del agua descendió y Godric pudo sacar la cabeza y respirar. Salió de túnel poco después, a pie, con el agua a la altura del estómago. Sin embargo, en cuanto se vio fuera, se encontró sobre un suelo de mármol blanco, rodeado de puntas de lanzas muy afiladas. No siguió avanzando, sino que levantó la mirada. Siete pares de ojos lo miraban con malicia.

—Estúpido mago arrogante ¿acaso pensabas que podrías burlar nuestras defensas?—chilló un duende con voz aguda—. La magia te ha delatado.

—Era eso o morir —observó otro de ellos—. Este tipo es enorme.

—¡Vengo en son de paz! —exclamó Godric, sereno.

—¿En son de paz? ¿Y por eso entras por una tubería? —desdeñó un duende con armadura que parecía liderar la comitiva.

—Bueno, me habría encantado llamar a la puerta, como una persona civilizada —contestó Godric, molesto—. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente: no hay puerta.

—¡Está escondida de podridos portadores de varita como tú, Gryffindor! —farfulló un duende un poco más alto que los demás que se acercó por detrás de los siete. Este llevaba capa y tenía la nariz muy larga (incluso para un duende).

—¡Qué sorpresa! Mi fama me precede —se ufanó Godric—. Querido Ragnok, ¡cuánto me alegro de veros!

—Pues yo a ti no —replicó el otro—. Nadie te tiene especial simpatía por aquí abajo…

—Qué lástima, majestad —contestó Godric con ironía—. Con lo que yo os quiero…

—Una palabra más y te ensartamos como un jabalí, Gryffindor —amenazó Ragnok—. ¡Llevadlo a la sala de cobre!

Los demás asintieron y respondieron unas palabras en duendigonza. La capa roja del duende ondeó tras él al darse la vuelta y marcharse por otro túnel. Godric se habría desecho de los duendes sin pestañear con su varita, pero no le convenía enemistarse con ellos. Además, utilizar una varita sería de muy mala educación por parte de un ‹‹huésped››. De manera que se limitó a seguir a los duendes por un pasillo de techo bajo, para lo cual tuvo que agacharse.

Tardaron menos de diez minutos en llegar a una gran sala de planta circular, esta vez de techo alto, sostenido por poderosas columnas del mismo metal azulado que había avisado a los duende de la presencia de un intruso. En el centro de la sala, se erguía un imponente yunque de oro macizo y en la pared aparecían colgados escudos, yelmos, espadas y armaduras de cobre, sin orden ni concierto, hasta cubrirla por completo.

—¿Qué es este sitio? —preguntó.

Sin embargo, nadie se molestó en contestarle.

Volvió a fijarse en las paredes y reparó en que había seis puertas muy pequeñas a su alrededor. No las había visto antes porque tenían forma de escudo y también estaba hechas de metal. En cada una de ellas pudo distinguir el sello de la casa Ridrikar, la dinastía de Ragnok, el terco rey de los duendes. De pronto, las seis puertas se abrieron de par en par y, en cuestión de segundos, entraron por lo menos un centenar de duendes de barba rala blanca. El último en pasar a la sala de cobre fue su majestad en persona, con su copa y su atrevida nariz. Se sentó sobre el yunque de oro de un salto para destacarse por encima de todos los demás. Él y los siete duendes que habían acompañado a Godric hasta allí eran los únicos que parecían no tener más de cien años, por lo que Godric dedujo enseguida que debía de tratarse del concilio.

El concilio de los duendes era una institución mucho más antigua que la misma monarquía y, probablemente, prevalecería cuando la monarquía desapareciera. Estaba formada por cien o noventa y nueve duendes, todos varones y, como el tío de Godric solía decir, todos con muy malas pulgas. Por lo que Godric había oido, asistían al rey cuando necesitaba consejo, ejercían de jueces y jurado en los tribunales penales de los duendes y se encargaban de hacer recordar la tradición al resto de los de su raza. Los magos solían decir que su misión consistía en sembrar cizaña contra los ‹‹portadores de varita››.

Así pues, no era de extrañar que Godric sintiera algo de desasosiego viéndose sitiado por aquella multitud de rencorosos decrépitos. Con todo, tomó aire e intentó aclararse las ideas mientras esperaba a que la sesión que, a todas luces, parecía un juicio. No podía perder de vista su objetivo y si las cosas se torcían, siempre podría echar mano de su varita y confiar en encontrar la manera de salir del castillo. Tal vez la puerta pudiera distinguirse desde fuera.

—Sir Godric Gryffindor —clamó una voz entre los miembros del concilio—. Se te acusa de allanar nuestro castillo e infiltrarte por el conducto del agua…

Un murmullo furioso en duendigonza se extendió por doquier. Godric intentó encontrar al propietario de la primera voz, pero fue inútil, había demasiadas cabezas bajitas en la sala, que, para colmo de males, parecía tener una acústica terrible.

—No pretendía ‹‹allanar›› —se defendió—. Solo quería entrar.

Sus palabras solo consiguieron agravar el malestar.

—Allanar, entrar… Es lo mismo —se escuchó decir a otra voz—. Nosotros no queríamos que ni tú ni ningún otro mago llegara hasta aquí. Si no, habríamos mandados invitaciones floridas a la puerta de tu casa.

—¡Pero necesitaba hablar con vosotros! —protestó Godric.

—¿Querías hablar con el concilio? —Se burló Ragnok—. Cuanto lo dudo.

—Con los duendes, majestad —aclaró Godric—. Quería hablar con los duendes.

—¿Para qué, si puede saberse? —preguntó receloso un duende al que sí pudo identificar porque estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia. Godric iba a contestar, pero antes tuvo que rascarse la nariz, le había caído arenilla desde arriba. Miró por un momento el techo y le pareció ver una grieta. Y él que pensaba que los duendes construían todo a conciencia.

Le costó recordar la pregunta del duende. Estaba cansado por el trayecto…

—Porque quiero comprar una espada —dijo al fin.

—¡Una espada! ¡Quiere comprarnos una espada! —Gritaron indignados todos a una.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven mago, que, sin embargo, no perdió la compostura y siguió luchando:

—Los magos os hemos comprado todo tipo de artículos desde tiempos inmemoriales —arguyó Godric—. ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de malo que haga yo lo mismo? Tengo oro...

—No nos interesa tu oro ni el de ningún mago —repuso Ragnok con odio—. Es verdad que siempre hemos comerciado con vosotros nuestras obras, pero harás bien en recordar, Godric Gryffindor, que estamos en guerra.

—Yo nunca os he hecho ningún mal, majestad —negó Godric—, ni os he declarado la guerra.

—¡Nosotros se la hemos declarado a todo portador de varita! —vociferó un duende desde el fondo de la sala. El murmullo volvió a retumbar por todas partes hasta hacerse insoportable.

—¡Y has entrado en nuestra casa sin nuestro permiso, sin ser invitado, como un vulgar ladrón!

—¡Eso es! ¡Ladrón!

—¡Vengo a comprar una espada! —repitió Godric, muy enfadado—.¡No soy ningún ladrón!

—¿Para qué quieres una espada sino para luchar contra nosotros? Los duendes no forjan espadas para hacer daño a otros duendes, insensato —contraatacó Ragnok.

—No voy a levantar ninguna espada contra un duende, majestad —bufó Godric—. No soy tan estúpido.

—Entonces, Lord Gryffindor, ¿para qué queréis una espada? —inquirió de nuevo el duende cercano a él.

Godric miró a los ojos a su interlocutor y contestó con sinceridad:

—Mis amigos y yo vamos a fundar un colegio de magia y quiero una espada hecha por duendes para defender el colegio y a los estudiantes.

—Para eso tenéis varitas —replicó Ragnok, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso dicen mis amigos, majestad. —Godric sonrió, reconfortado por el recuerdo de sus tres compañeros. Entonces, clavó los ojos en Ragnok —Sin embargo, vosotros sois duendes, sois casi tan antiguos como el mundo. Comprendéis… tenéis que comprender que la magia es algo más que el fruto de las varitas, la metalurgia de los duendes o los poderes de los elfos. Hay muchas clases de magia.

Se hizo el silencio. Otro hilo de arena cayó del techo a pocos centímetros del rostro del mago pelirrojo. Se apartó hacia atrás y volvió a prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba. A Godric le pareció ver como algunas cabezas de entre los muchos duendes reunidos asentían afirmativamente, de arriba abajo. Por primera vez, empezó a albergar esperanzas de conseguir algo sin emplear la fuerza. Con todo, había un duende que no había mudado la expresión al escuchar su discurso. Ragnok seguía destilando odio en la mirada.

—Estoy harto —balbució de pronto— ¿Quieres una espada? —El mismo Ragnok se sacó una espada de una vaina que llevaba colgada al cinto. Era larga y hermosa y en la empuñadura llevaba rubíes incrustados —. ¡Te voy a hacer probar el acero de la mía!

Apartó a varios duendes a base de empellones y se hizo paso hasta ponerse delante de Godric, que, alarmando, no supo reaccionar cuando vio alzarse la espada por encima de su cabeza. De pronto, escuchó un ruido atronador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientación
> 
> Gwyddion: nombre de un héroe de la mitología celta. La mayoría de los nombres de personajes del mundo mágico que yo haya inventado tienen nombres celtas, con algunas excepciones. Sobre todo, los que tienen un papel relevante en la historia. Se pronuncia (más o menos) Güidion.


	3. Ideas descabelladas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric llega tarde y los demás deciden entrar en acción y burlar a la dragona que mora los terrenos del castillo.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, podía distinguirse el sol de medio día en lo alto del cielo de Alba. Gwen lo sentía justo en la coronilla, como un recordatorio permanente de que Godric llegaba tarde. Cincuenta minutos tarde para ser exactos. Chasqueó los labios con disgusto y Salazar sonrió para sí al verla tan molesta. Sabía de buena tinta que había pocas cosas que perturbaran a Rowena Ravenclaw, la paciencia y la parsimonia personificadas. No obstante, a ella no parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

Los tres estaban sentados sobre la rama de un viejo roble inglés a la sombra de un imponente castillo. Desde allí, vigilaban a una mole de escamas del color de la hierba que roncaba muy a gusto, enroscada alrededor de unos huevos de color marrón. De vez en cuando, se levantaban unas finas nubes de humo que ascendían desde los orificios nasales de la dragona, cual chimeneas.

—¿Dónde diablos se ha metido? Llevamos esperando casi una hora… —susurró Gwen—. Si se despierta, no nos quedará más remedio que actuar.

—Podemos intentarlo sin él —sugirió Salazar—. A lo mejor se ha confundido de fecha. Es capaz. De todos modos, es demasiado tarde para mandarle una lechuza.

—¡Qué inoportuno! —Se quejó Helga con expresión de enfado—. Es a él al que se le dan bien estas cosas.

—¿Te refieres a trazar planes temerarios para zafarse de bestias con miles de colmillos y púas? —preguntó Sal con una media sonrisa.

—Exacto —corroboró Helga.

—Entonces, tendremos que intentar imaginarnos que haría Godric si estuviera aquí.

—Las ideas de Godric parecen siempre descabelladas, Sal —replicó Gwen—. ¡Nosotros no tenemos tanta inventiva!

—¡Es un buen comienzo, Gwen! —Se animó Salazar—. ¿Qué es lo más descabellado que se os ocurre?

—Despertar al bicho —contestó Helga encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es mala idea —secundó Gwen—, porque, desde luego, si sigue dormido, no podremos hacernos con los huevos.

—¿Veis como no era tan difícil? —Las picó Salazar—. Descabellado y razonable al mismo tiempo, es un clásico Gryffindor…

—Bien, pues allá vamos, bajémonos de aquí y pongámonos manos a la obra —se decidió Helga, que sacó su varita y tras hacer con ella una floritura en el aire, levitó durante un segundo para después descender a velocidad de tortuga y posar, por último, los pies en el suelo—. ¿Cómo la despertamos?

Solo somos tres; los hechizos no penetrarán su piel —objetó Salazar—. Como mucho, le harán cosquillas.

—Pues hagámosle cosquillas —propuso Gwen bajando del árbol, decidida. Se sacó la varita de la manga ancha de su túnica violácea y caminó directa hacia la bestia. Su compañeros la siguieron a una distancia prudente, no tan convencidos de que aquello fuera a dar buenos resultados. Después de todo, pese a dominar prácticamente todas las ramas de la magia, ninguno de ellos podía vanagloriarse de una vasta experiencia en lo que a lidiar con dragones se refería—. En cuanto se levante, vosotros id a por los huevos, ¿entendido? ¡Depulso!

Un rayo de luz amarilla salió disparado desde la punta de la varita de Rowena. Si el destinatario hubiera medido y pesado bastante menos, probablemente habría conseguido darle un buen empujón. Sin embargo, lo que consiguió Gwen fue que el monstruo se estremeciera y empezara a rodar en su dirección, como si fuera una avalancha de escamas verdes que amenazaba con aplastarla en cuestión de segundos. Fue tan rápido, que Gwen ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar; la mente se le quedó en blanco y abrió los ojos como platos cuando la criatura se le vino encima.

Se salvó por los pelos, gracias a un hechizo afortunado de Salazar, que logró apartarla a un lado. No obstante, no sin dejarle ciertas magulladuras y con tan mala suerte, que a la joven se le escapó la varita de entre los dedos. En cuanto pudo, se incorporó sobre las rodillas y comenzó a gatear para alcanzarla, pero la dragona había abierto los ojos y, furiosa, rugía, aparentemente muy enfadada por las ‹‹cosquillas››. Helga, asustada, apuntó a los ojos de la dragona, para desviar su atención de Gwen y pronunció un hechizo deslumbrador. La dragona, rabiosa, pero momentáneamente ciega, se limitó a escupir una llamara de fuego, fina, pero que llegó a alcanzar la melena negra de Gwen, quien, con la varita en la mano, no vaciló a la hora de pronunciar claramente:

—Aguamenti.

Un chorro de agua empapó su cabello y apagó el fuego; sin embargo, ella torció la nariz al captar el incondundible y desagradable olor a pelo quemado. Entretanto, Salazar, corría como alma que llevaba el diablo y se introducía en el peligroso laberinto en espiral que era el cuerpo del dragón al levantarse. En el centro, le esperaban los huevos marrones, pero sabía que, en cualquier momento, el dragón podía mover bruscamente la cola y golpearlo y aprisionarlo, como lo habría hecho una boa gigantesca. Efectivamente, la cola empezó a agitarse en cuanto la bestia recuperó la visión y fue, esta vez, hacia Helga, enseñando los colmillos. La dulce Hufflepuff, valerosa, quedó inmóvil en el sitio, consciente de que la vida de Sal dependía también de los movimientos bruscos de la dragona, pero apuntó directamente al morro y gritó:

—¡Diffindo! ¡Desmaius! ¡Expulso!

Rayos de color verde, rojo y azul, salieron de su varita a toda velocidad; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos logró el efecto deseado. En cambio, se dio en la dragona un súbito cambio de actitud. Aparentemente confundida, curvó su largo cuello y retiró la cabeza hacia atrás con la cavidad bucal semiabierta por un momento; a continuación, arrugó el morro, como si sintiera algún tipo de cosquilleo en la nariz…

—Que Dios me ampare. Va a estornudar —susurró Helga con los ojos como platos.

Echó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo en dirección opuesta mientras el animal empezaba a estirar hacia adelante la garganta, esta vez, con la boca abierta de par en par; en lo más profundo de ella, se podía distinguir un brillo rojizo, negro y azulado, que ascendía vertiginosamente para salir luego disparada en forma de incendio infernal. Aquel estornudo persiguió la túnica negra de Helga, que no parecía ir suficientemente deprisa para huir.

La protegió un hechizo escudo proveniente de la varita de Rowena que corría hacia ella, con el brazo en alto y expresión de determinación. Helga aprovechó para girarse cuando las llamas hubieron pasado de largo y echó un vistazo a Salazar, que para entonces, había llegado hacia los huevos y se hacía con dos en ese preciso instante, ya a salvo de cualquier coletazo inoportuno. Coletazo que de hecho llegó de todas maneras, pero fue Gwen, la que tuvo el desafortunado encontronazo. La cola de la dragona se desenrolló con una facilidad y una velocidad pasmosas y la viró a ras del suelo hasta propinar un golpe brutal a la espalda de la hermosa Ravenclaw, que salió despedida hacia delante hasta chocarse contra un árbol y perder el conocimiento…

—¡Gwen! —chilló Helga, desolada. Se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas justo cuando empezaba a pensar que todo aquello no había sido muy buena idea.

—¡Brocky, mira al frente! —vociferó Salazar, con los huevos en la mano, antes de desaparecer.

Helga volvió la cara y se topó de frente con dos poderosas mandíbulas abiertas de par en par cayendo sobre sí. Le habría dado tiempo a defenderse, pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos inmensos colmillos… Justo cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de atravesar su brazo izquierdo, alguien se interpuso y la apartó de un golpe. Helga cayó al suelo, encogida y miró con asombro al mismísimo Godric Gryfindor de pie, delante de ella, con una inmensa espada bloqueando aquel terrible colmillo letal. Godric arrastró un pie hacia atrás, se dio un impulso y soltó un alarido sobrecogedor al tiempo que cortaba de un tajo el colmillo, como si se tratara de mantequilla. Este cayó sobre el césped y la dragona, sorprendida, se echó atrás, momento en que Godric aprovechó para volver a esgrimir la espada, esta vez contra lo que fuera la barbilla de su adversaria, que empezó a sangrar.

La dragona gimió, asustada y dolorida, mientras que Godric dejaba caer la espalda y se llevaba la mano a la frente. Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió a Helga por encima del hombro:

—Ya os dije que necesitaríamos una espada—dijo muy ufano.

Si Helga hubiera pensando en aquel momento que Godric se había despistado, habría estado muy equivocada. En cuanto la dragona volvió al ataque, Godric pegó un saltó hacia el interior de su boca con la gracia de un ciervo. Sin duda, aquello hubiera cabido dentro de lo que Gwen habría tildado de descabellado; sin embargo, eso no impidió a Godric sacar su varita y mascullar el hechizo aumentador a la velocidad del rayo. Su espada creció hasta alcanzar un metro y medio de largo. Haciendo malabarismos sobre la lengua de la aturdida dragona que intentaba tragárselo, encajó la empuñadura de la espada en la encía inferior y la punta, en la encía superior, justo detrás de los dientes. Fue tal el dolor de la dragona que al salir Godric de su boca, la vio derramar lagrimones del tamaño de caballos.

Distraída por el dolor y tratando de arrancarse aquel incómodo mondadientes con una de sus patas delanteras, la dragona dejó de fijarse en aquellos fastidiosos seres humanos que habían venido a perturbar su sueño. Godric se quedó tranquilo al observar como Helga se llevaba a Rowena sobre los hombros y se internaba en el bosque y buscó a Salazar. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, no tardó en sentir una pequeña prensión en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Salazar, que tenía un huevo en cada brazo.

—Quedan otros dos.

—¿Solo dos?

Salazar asintió con la cabeza, afirmativamente.

—Bien, a la de tres voy a recuperar mi espada —le avisó Godric—. Tú asegúrate de que te vea con eso.

—¿Qué harás tú?

En vez de contestar a la pregunta, Godric inició la cuenta atrás:

—Uno, dos… ¡Tres! ¡Accio espada!

La espada que tanto le estaba costando sacarse a la dragona se desencajó sola y voló hacia la mano en alto de Godric, que se cerró sobre la empuñadora con determinación. No pasó ni un segundo y Godric corría en dirección a la bestia, consciente de que Salazar la distraería lo suficiente como para darle tiempo para recoger el resto de los huevos. Se despreocupó, por tanto, de lo que la dragona hiciera o dejar de hacer y pegó un largo silbido después de llevarse los dedos a la boca. Un minuto y treinta segundos después, una criatura dorada volaba a du derecha, casi tocando el suelo, Godric se arrimó a ella y tras cambiarse la espada de mano, colocó la derecha detrás del cuello de Gwyddyon y se impulsó para dar un brinco y auparse sobre el lomo del grifo. Una vez bien agarrado, Gwydd aceleró y cobró altura hasta que Godric pudo divisar los huevos, justo detrás de la dragona y se los señaló a su amigo con la espada.

Gwyddion voló en picado y a pocos metros de los huevos, se reincorporó. Sus garras, sin embargo, se cernieron sobre los huevos y con un graznido de júbilo, el grifo retomó el ascenso.

—¡Yiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaa! —Gritó Godric, entusiasmado, y montura y jinete acudieron en ayuda de Salazar que desaparecía y aparecía cada vez un poco más lejos, pero siempre delante de la dragona, para su gran desconcierto.

Godric extendió su temible brazo derecho y agarró a Sal del hombro de manera que este, pudo tomarlo como punto de apoyo y subirse también a la grupa de Gwyddion.

—Siempre has sido un fantasma, Gryffindor —se rió Sal con los caballos al viento.

—De nada, Sal —respondió su amigo.

La dragona, aterrorizada ante la idea de que le hubieran arrebatado a sus cuatro hijos de la noche a la mañana, extendió las alas y rugió, fuera de sí. Salió volando detrás de ellos, pero debido a su gran tamaño, no era, desde luego, más rápida que el grifo que siempre le llevaba veinte metros de ventaja y esquivaba con una soltura endemoniada las llamas cada vez que la mamá de los ‹‹pequeñines›› escupía fuego por la boca.

Helga, desde el bosque, les vio desaparecer en la línea del horizonte, como pequeñas sombras en el sol del atardecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientación
> 
> *Broky: originalmente Badgy, elegido por la palabra anglosajona badger, 'tejón'. Sin embargo, tras consultar cierta fuente muy fiable, descubrí que badgy no funciona en inglés, así que me remonté al término del gaélico broc (pronunciado br-uh-ck) y el préstamo inglés (pero mucho menos utilizado que badger), brock. Brocky, al parecer, funciona mejor. Además, creo que es perfecto por su raíz celta. Todo para decir "tejoncita". Si a alguien le interesa el tema, puede echarle un vistazo al apartado etimoogía sobre el artículo badger en wikipedia.
> 
> *Reina Maeve: He mezclado la información de los cromos de chocolate con la que encontré en Internet sobre el personaje. Al parecer, según dice la legenda, sus restos reposan en la montaña de Knocknarea y si se deja una piedra sobre la tumba, su espíritu concederá un deseo. Según los cromos de chocolate, la reina Maeve era la bruja que entrenaba a hechiceros jóvenes antes del establecimiento de Hogwarts.
> 
> Referencias geográficas: En realidad, la historia transcurre en el siglo XI, que ya es Alta Edad Media y no rige la cultura celta, sino la sajona, pero, en mi historia, los magos, por su gusto por lo antiguo y por las raíces de la comunidad mágica en las islas británicas (los druidas celtas, en mi modesta, fantasiosa y subjetiva opinión), siguen utilizando nombres los nombres celtas para tierras como Eire (Irlanda), Cymru (Gales) y Alba (Escocia). Este gusto por lo antiguo no me lo he inventado yo, sino que habla de él Rowling en Pottermore cuando incorpora información nueva sobre el sistema de medición de los magos.
> 
> Feel free to leave a review in English if you want to ;)


End file.
